1. Investigate expression of PRKD1 in panel of bladder cancer cell lines for expression by western blotting and PCR 2. Investigate expression of PRKD1 in a tissue microarray of bladder cancer tumor specimens 3. Specifically see if knockdown of this protein can induce more aggressive behavior (greater proliferation and/or invasion and migration). 4. Conversely, investigate whether overexpression in cell lines that lack this gene can arrest growth and/or invasion and migration 5. In vivo experiments to follow pending these results